My Guaxinim Romance
by NinaLiima
Summary: Edward estava cansado da falta de tempo de sua namorada. Bella simplesmente sumiu por três semanas sem dar notícias! O que acontece quando ele escuta um telefonema e começa a ter idéias erradas? Loucuras com um pouco de comédia e romance estão prestes a acontecer.


**Twilight não me pertence!**

******Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

**Oi pessoas!**

**Essa é minha fanfic para a O/S oculta. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Sou péssima para escrever essas notas. Nos vemos no final da história!**

* * *

******My Guaxinim Romance**

Edward estava extasiado. Há um bom tempo não ficava sozinho com a namorada. Três semanas, para ser mais exato. Ele entendia que o trabalho dela como veterinária ocupava muito tempo, mas nunca havia imaginado passar quase um mês sem vê-la. Apesar das suspeitas que tinha de Bella estar traindo-o, a noite anterior o fez esquecer tudo por um tempo.

**(Flashback)**

‒ _O jantar foi ótimo, Ed – Bella sorria enquanto dirigia olhando para a estrada. A garota estava morrendo de saudades dele._

‒ _Que bom que você gostou, Bells. Esse restaurante abriu semana passada, mas como só hoje depois de um mês eu consegui te ver... ‒ ele revirou os olhos._

‒ _Edward Cullen, pode parar! ‒ ela deu um soquinho no volante, sentindo‒se culpada. ‒ Eu te disse que estava com problemas nas últimas semanas. Você podia ser mais compreensivo e não tocar em um assunto tão delicado._

‒ _E por quê é um "assunto delicado"? – ele desenhou as aspas no ar._

‒ _Amor, em breve você entenderá. ‒ ela estacionou o carro na garagem do apartamento dele e tocou em sua coxa ‒ Mas agora, podemos mudar de assunto?_

Ela está certa_, pensou. _Esta noite está sendo perfeita, por que eu tenho que ser um babaca com ela? Já não vejo a Bella há dias! Por que isso agora?

‒ _E de que tipo de assunto você quer falar?_

‒ _Não sei... ‒ ela sentou por cima do rapaz e sorriu de lado ‒ Que tal brincarmos de um jogo que você adora? _

‒ _Qual jogo? ‒ ele fingiu não entender._

‒ _Adivinhar a cor da minha nova lingerie, que tal?_

_Agarrando os cabelos da nuca de Edward, Bella o beijou apaixonadamente. Ele segurou a cintura da garota, enquanto colocava mais pressão em seus lábios. Suas línguas faziam movimentos de vai e vem, tocando-se freneticamente. O que três semanas sem sexo não fazem para um casal! Sentindo o volume na calça de Edward aumentar, a garota pressionou mais o corpo contra o dele, recebendo um gemido de aprovação do namorado como resposta._

‒ _Aqui não, Bells. ‒ ele falou quebrando o beijo ‒ Tem câmeras na garagem, o zelador nos verá._

‒ _Dane-se ele, Ed. Estou morrendo de saudades de você. Você sabe quanta falta 24 centímetros faz na vida de uma mulher? ‒ ele riu._

‒ _É sério. Vamos subir._

_Concertando sua calça jeans e saindo do carro, Bella trancou seu new beetle e foi abraçada com o namorado até o elevador, atacando-o lá dentro assim que a porta se fechou. Mais uma vez, ele a impediu._

‒ _O que foi agora, Edward?! ‒ ela protestou, cruzando os braços._

‒ _Aqui também tem câmeras! ‒ ele a olhou, repreendendo-a._

‒ _Meu Deus! Seu porteiro deve ser um maníaco sexual doido para ver se estamos transando ou não! ‒ ela virou de costas._

_Vendo a revolta da menina, ele tirou a blusa e jogou e a prendeu em um canto do teto. Ela o olhou e sorriu. Ele eu uma gargalhada da reação dela._

‒ _Pronto. Dane-se, ele que escute os gemidos, gritos o que for!_

_Voltando a beijá-la, ele desabotoou a calça e tirou a blusa da garota._

‒ _Você sabe que eu adoro quando você usa lingerie roxa? Ainda mais, porque eu tenho que tirá-la._

_Apertando o botão de trava do elevador, os dois ficaram trancados ali, até a manhã seguinte._

**(Flashback)**

Agora no quarto, Edward olha para a namorada, ainda dormindo, na cama que parecia convidativa demais depois das horas trancados no elevador. Pensando em um jeito divertido de acordar a namorada, ele se lembrou de uma música que a irritava e colocou-a para tocar.

_"This bed is on fire with passion and love_

_The neighbors complain about the noises above_

_But she only cum when she's on top"_

‒ Desliga essa porra! É cedo e eu odeio o Matt Nathanson! ‒ ela enfiou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

‒ Só por que parece com você. ‒ ele riu e não conseguiu ver, apenas sentiu quando o travesseiro que tapava os ouvidos dela veio em direção ao seu rosto. ‒ Feliz aniversário de namoro, amor. ‒ Edward riu para ela.

‒ Três vezes em uma noite. Nosso aniversário passou de feliz há muito tempo! ‒ ela sorriu, dando‒lhe um selinho. ‒ Mas pode melhorar se você desligar isso.

‒ Deixa a música pra lá. ‒ ele fez careta ‒ Você me deixa louco, Bells. Depois de um ano, eu ainda continuo louco por cada parte do seu corpo.

Apesar do beijo quente e selvagem que o namorado deu, Bella levantou da cama apressada, parecendo ter esquecido de alguma coisa.

‒ O que houve meu anjo? ‒ ele se apoiou sobre o cotovelo.

‒ Eu preciso ligar para a Alice, para dizer que vou chegar mais tarde hoje. ‒ ela sorriu sem jeito, esfregando as mãos nas pernas e foi em direção ao corredor.

‒ Liga do telefone daqui. ‒ Ele indicou o telefone na mesa ao seu lado.

‒ Não, prefiro ligar da sala. Aproveito e adianto o café da manhã.

Edward estranhou, mas resolveu não dar muita atenção ao assunto. Bella já estava estranha há semanas mesmo. Ele não ia mais para a casa dela, ela dizia estar com _problemas no encanamento_, mas ela também não ficava mais tanto tempo com ele. Ele começou a pensar na única coisa que era possível nesse caso: ela o traia e o outro cara estava na casa dela.

E quem sabe, não é a Alice coisa nenhuma no telefone, mas sim, o outro cara.

Por via das dúvidas, Edward pegou o telefone e começou a ouvir a conversa de Bella.

‒ Tudo bem Alice?

‒ _Ok, Bell, mas à tarde eu vou embora, viu?_ ‒ era a voz da Alice mesmo, Edward suspirou aliviado ‒ Ah, e Bell?

‒ O que?

‒ _Como vai o Will?_ ‒ Edward arregalou os olhos ‒ _Já estou com saudades daquele lindo!_

‒ Ele está bem, amiga. ‒ Bella deu uma risadinha ‒ você pode ir visitá-lo hoje se quiser...

‒_ Eu passo na sua casa hoje à noite, então, só para vê-lo!_ ‒ Alice fez uma pausa ‒ _Mas e o Edward, já sabe sobre ele?_

Ao ouvir essa frase, o rapaz desligou. _A Bella está me traindo e minha irmã sabia disso!_ Estava furioso. Queria gritar, quebrar tudo, mas ela não sabia que ele ouvira a conversa. Porém, Edward não terminara de escutar toda a história, e seria melhor se o tivesse feito, pois a fala seguinte da namorada pouparia esse mal-entendido.

‒ Alice, você sabe que o seu irmão é alérgico a pelo de animais, não sabe? Acha que ele vai ser capaz de aceitar bem meu guaxinim?

‒ _Deixe disso, Bell! O Will é um fofo e o Ed vai aceitar bem sim! Mais tarde a gente se fala, ok?_

Após desligar, Bella ficou com preguiça de fazer o café e voltou para o quarto.

‒ Ed, voltei. Eu estava com preguiça de fazer o café e...

‒ Eu sei sobre o Will ‒ ele falou em tom baixo.

‒ Como? ‒ ela arregalou os olhos.

‒ Ouvi você e a Alice.

‒ O que? Você ouviu minha conversa? ‒ Bella estava indignada.

‒ Ah, pare com isso Isabella! Você achou que eu não suspeitaria!? Achou que eu iria aceitar?

Bella começou a se vestir chorando.

‒ Sim, Edward, eu achei que você aceitaria bem. Agora, se você quer ser um idiota, poderia pelo menos ter cuidado com meus sentimentos.

Ela saiu do quarto e bateu a porta do apartamento, ainda histérica e em lágrimas. Entrou em seu carro azul e discou o número de sua melhor amiga. Durante o percurso, ela seguia explicando tudo que havia ocorrido, desde a parte do telefone, até a hora em que ele a enxotou do apartamento.

‒ Tem certeza de que foi assim mesmo que aconteceu? ‒ Alice estava meio receosa.

‒ Alice, ou isso aconteceu ou eu ainda estou delirando depois de ontem! ‒ ela chorava mais e mais alto.

‒ Tudo bem, Bell. Venha para a clínica agora que eu vou falar com o idiota do meu irmão!

‒ Alice, não! Eu estou bem e...

‒ Não pedi permissão, eu dei uma ordem, agora venha Bella.

Alice desligou, e Bella mudou a rota reclamando. _Ah, a velha Alice mandona que adora resolver nossas vidas!_

Enquanto Bells chegava à clínica, Alice saia de seu Porsche amarelo e subia enfurecida até o apartamento do irmão. Ao chegar em sua porta e esmurrá‒la, ela viu um Edward abrindo um sorriso e um abraço para ela, que o empurrou.

‒ Senhor Edward Cullen, como você pode terminar com a Isabella! ‒ ela o jogou no sofá

‒ O que? Alice, se acalme! Não foi você a traída por aqui!

‒ A Bella te traiu? ‒ ela pareceu confusa.

‒ Você sabe que sim! Eu ouvi vocês falando do Will! ‒ ele gritava

Alice começou a rir enquanto o irmão se sentia um babaca.

‒ Você acha que ela te trai com o Will? ‒ ela riu mais ainda ‒ Ed, você já viu o Will?

‒ Não, e nem pretendo! ‒ ele se virou de costas.

‒ Edward, você pode calar a boca por dois segundos e me escutar? ‒ ele ficou quieto e ela prosseguiu ‒ Obrigada. Faça-me um favor? Vá ao _apê_ da Bella hoje à noite e veja com seus próprios olhos o Will.

‒ Alice, eu não...

‒ Edward, não foi um pedido! ‒ ela o olhou como uma mãe severa ‒ Agora eu vou andando, porque você fez o favor de terminar com a Bella! ‒ ela bateu a porta e Edward se sentiu confuso.

_Eu ouvi a conversa delas. A Bella só pode estar me traindo... Mas eu não ouvi tudo. E se não for isso? E se ela não me traiu? EU SOU UM BABACA MESMO!_ Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ele voltou a se vestir e seguiu para o hospital infantil.

Voltando para a veterinária, Alice fez de tudo para animar sua melhor amiga. Elas deram banho em um furão bagunceiro, examinaram vários cães e gatos, e a pequena até fez uma música para animar Bell.

‒ _If you're gonna be dumb, you gotta be tough_ ‒ Bella cantarolava fechando a porta.

‒ When you get knocked down, you gotta get back up. ‒ Alice rodopiava indo em direção ao seu carro, fazendo Bella rir de sua dança.

‒ Você vai lá em casa hoje? ‒ ela tinha esperança da amiga afastar as lembranças do namorado.

‒ Ah, me desculpe querida, mas Jazz marcou de jantar comigo, e eu havia esquecido. Você me perdoa? ‒ Alice fez cara de cachorro pidão.

‒ Claro que sim, Al! Agora vá logo, vou cuidar do Will!

‒ Dê um beijo nele por mim, querida. Até amanhã!

As duas se despediram com um longo abraço e Bella entrou em seu carro, ainda cantando a música da sua amiga.

Chegando em casa, ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Will, que correu para o colo da dona, reiniciando seu choro.

‒ Ah Will, por que será que o Edward não te aceita?

O pequenino cinzento se mexeu em seu colo, e ela o abraçou, levando-o até o quarto, indo em seguida tomar um banho. Ao voltar para o quarto, ela vestiu uma camiseta e um short, e começou a tirar Will de dentro de suas roupas. Ao ouvir a campainha, ele se escondeu dentro da calça jeans da menina, e ela foi atender a porta, deixando para cuidar de seu guaxinim depois. Ao abrir, a surpresa: Edward.

‒ Oi, Isabella.

‒ O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?

‒ A Alice me mandou vir conhecer o _Will_… ‒ ele fez cara de nojo.

‒ Pra que, se você não o aceita, Edward?

‒ Bella, você me trai e quer que eu aceite o cara?

‒ O que? Você acha que eu estou te traindo? Você é um babaca mesmo, Ed! Eu nunca seria capaz de te trair! Eu te amo!

‒ Então,… Se não é isso, quem é o Will? ‒ ele pareceu confuso.

Bella chamou o nome de Will, e de repente a calça jeans da garota veio _correndo_ até os dois.

‒ Pode pegar, não morde.

Ele levantou a calça até a altura dos olhos, e quando ela se mexeu, ele fez menção de jogá-la no chão, então Bella a retirou de suas mãos. Preso ao zíper da calça, no colo da menina, estava um lindo e pequeno guaxinim.

‒ Edward, esse é o Will. ‒ ela fez uma cara séria, e passou Will para o colo dele. ‒ Eu não te falei antes porque sei da sua alergia e não sabia como você iria reagir a ele. E então?

‒ Bells, me desculpe ‒ ele olhou o guaxinim, que brincava com sua blusa ‒ eu fui um completo babaca. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu te amo, e fiquei com medo de te perder e...

‒ Edward, cala a boca. ‒ ela riu ‒ If you're gonna be dumb, you gotta be tough ‒ ela cantarolou no ouvido dele.

‒ Que é isso?

‒ Uma música pra você. Da próxima vez, me pergunte quando achar que te traio com um guaxinim! ‒ ela sorriu de lado, e ele a beijou; mas, eles se esqueceram do pequenino entre eles, que tentava empurrar Edward para trás.

‒ Will, pare com isso! ‒ Bella o pegou e colocou-o no quarto.

‒ É, ‒ Edward falou agarrando-a quando voltou ‒ parece que terei um novo adversário pela sua atenção! ‒ ele riu e a beijou.

‒ Não vai não, você e o Will ocupam os lugares diferentes no meu coração, mas eu sempre vou te amar mais. Não conta isso pra ele. ‒ ela deu um selinho nele, e viu que em alguns minutos ele começaria a espirrar. ‒ Tem remédio pra alergia no meu armário da cozinha. Pode pegar, é pra você.

‒ Você pensou em tudo, não? ‒ ele sorriu.

‒ Claro, não posso deixar meu namorado e meu bichinho em lugares separados. Preciso de vocês dois comigo, para sempre.

‒ Jura? ‒ ele falou ao terminar de engolir o remédio. ‒ Então, aqui vai meu presente de um ano de namoro.

Ele se ajoelhou e pegou uma caixa de veludo preta do bolso do casaco.

‒ Isabella Swan, eu te amo, e esse último ano foi o melhor da minha vida. Você me enlouquece, por isso fiz essa merda hoje. Eu não posso te perder, você é minha vida, tudo para mim. Por isso, eu quero te perguntar: Isabella, você aceita casar comigo?

‒ Edward, não acha que está meio cedo para isso? ‒ ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

‒ Não! ‒ ele sorriu.

‒ Nem eu! É óbvio que eu aceito, desde que você não termine comigo e que pare de ouvir meus telefonemas!

‒ Ah, Bells, eu prometo!

‒ Agora, você pode me chamar de Senhora Cullen, Edward.

‒ Eu vou lhe chamar assim para sempre, meu anjo. Senhora Isabella Cullen.

Segurando a garota no colo, ele a colocou no sofá e começou a beijá-la. De repente, o beijo se parte e ele vira-se para espirrar, vendo um Will solto.

‒ Saúde! ‒ Bella sorri pegando o Will.

‒ É, vai ser uma longa convivência com você, rapazinho! ‒ os dois caíram na gargalhada e o guaxinim se enfiou entre os dois, começando a dormir entre sua nova e completa família: Edward e Bella.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Tenho que dizer uma coisa: foi bem difícil achar inspiração para fazer essa fanfic, mas eu consegui. Eu tirei a B! and The Jetts, e devo dizer, foi complicado sair algo, viu menina!? Mas enfim, minha mente é bem doida e consegui criar algo com uma das fotos e um pouco das duas músicas. Espero que você tenha gostado e que todos que leram tenham curtido. Sei que o final está clichê, mas cá entre nós: eu amo clichês *‒***


End file.
